The present invention relates to electronic pencil sharpeners, and particularly to an electric multi-pencil sharpener which can automatically and continuously sharpen pencils.
Currently, a traditional electric pencil sharpener includes a motor, a transmission mechanism, and a sharpening mechanism. When a pencil is inserted into the electric pencil sharpener, the transmission mechanism driven by the motor drives the sharpening mechanism to work, and a cutter of the sharpening mechanism rotates to automatically sharpen the pencil. However, such pencil sharpener is incapable of sharpening pencils continuously. The pencils must be replaced one by one by operators, which is inefficient.
What is needed is to provide an electric multi-pencil sharpener that automatically continues to sharpen pencils.